Blood's Silken Cure
by Christa Weald
Summary: Honey ran away to avoid catastrophe, only now wants to come home to make sure her family are okay. Only now Honey and her new soulmate come face to face with the twin who destroyed her family and an old enemy determined for revenge
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blood's Silken Cure Author: Christa Weald Email: vampyrehunteruk@yahoo.co.uk Spoilers: Basic Night World Disclaimers: Night World and any of its characters belong to LJ Smith, unrecognised storylines and characters are mine. Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Some language Summary: Honey ran away to avoid catastrophe, only now wants to come home to make sure her family are okay. Only now Honey and her new soulmate come face to face with the twin who destroyed her family and an old enemy determined for revenge. Author's Note: Feedback appreciated.  
  
Part 1  
  
The rain slammed against the window, the guy beside her was gripping the seat arms for dear life. Honey Winchester smiled faintly.  
  
"I told you we should have gone in the limo," the guy said through gritted teeth.  
  
Honey snorted. "That would have been far too obvious. No one's supposed to know I'm coming home. That's why we're not doing anything obvious."  
  
"Did I mention I *hate* flying?" he moaned.  
  
"Several thousand times. Do you want me to knock you out?" Honey said with a grin.  
  
"Fuck you," he grumbled,  
  
Honey smiled, glancing over at Cambridge Redfern as he sat back in his seat. The normally cocky, smart-ass vampire was scared out his mind by aeroplanes. A boy who spent longer on his appearance than most girls probably did. Perfect browny-blond hair was now wispy, sweat ruining the perfect bangs, perfect tanned skin a sicky white, azure eyes were squeezed tightly shut.  
  
Honey patted his hand in a loving manner. "Just breathe, we'll be landing soon."  
  
"I don't breathe, idiot," Cam hissed.  
  
Honey shook her head, smiling. She was in too good a mood. She hadn't been home in almost five years. It was kind of hard to stay in town when you were technically dead.  
  
But even so, she had hidden long enough, the Daybreak mansion was great and Honey loved living there, she just wanted to see if her family was okay. Thierry had insisted she not travel alone, just I in case. It had seemed like a good a good idea at the time to bring her soulmate along. Cam may be a snotty, stuck up pain in the ass, but Honey loved him more than anything.  
  
She was starting to wish she'd come with someone who wasn't terrified of flying.  
  
Even she wasn't too thrilled to sit next to someone who was constantly worrying out loud that the plane would crash, or lightning would strike it. It was worse than being stuck with a baby who wouldn't stop crying. (There was one of them three rows down).  
  
Anyway, as she had told Cam, they would be landing soon. Honey was in too good a mood to let anything bring her down.  
  
* * *  
  
The fun of flying first class. There was nothing better than luxury seats, champagne and not having to deal with the over packed, smelly vermin riffraff of ordinary people. Plus, there was another advantage of getting off the plane much quicker.  
  
Too bad after the flight Charity Willows had a two hour drive to a town that wasn't even on the map. "Why did I take this job again?"  
  
"Because you're getting paid?" offered her companion Lacey Dervereaux.  
  
Charity scowled as she stalked past the crowd making their way to Baggage Claim. It was bad enough to be on a boring assignment, even worse due to the fact she had an amateur tagging along.  
  
"Go get the bags and I'll meet you at the so-called safe house." She wasn't in the mood for dealing with the irritations of an airport.  
  
The overcrowded place was making her hungry with so many differed people mingling, so many scents and sounds, either enough to rouse a Night Person's taste buds or make them sick. Charity was going for hungry.  
  
She looked at the address she had been given, and the name of the person she was supposed to ask for: Tirrol Fearne. She winced, even as she got into the limo. "Drive," she ordered.  
  
If she was worth anything, Lacey would find her way to the safehouse. Plus, if she didn't and lost Charity's luggage, Charity was going to hunt the little bitch down and kill her,  
  
Her eyes closed as she sank back in the soft leather seats, pouring herself a martini from the mini fridge and resting her feet on the coffee table. She must have fallen asleep, she woke up when the limo driver politely informed her that she was almost at her destination. Charity's nose wrinkled as she looked out the window to see her surroundings. There was an expanse of dry-looking farm land, houses were few and far between. There was an elementary school, a high school, a handful of shops, one bar, a two screen movie theatre. Hardly any decent boutiques, no mall, nothing exciting.  
  
As Lacey had pointed out, at least she *was* getting paid. It wasn't like knocking off two lovelorn soulmates, werewolves and vermin weren't much of a challenge.  
  
The limo stopped, the door opened. An attractive Hispanic boy answered the door of the house when she banged on the door. "I thought there were supposed to be two of you."  
  
"Yeah, there are, she's getting the luggage at the airport. Tirrol Fearne?" "Yeah. And you would be - Charity Galena?" He moved aside, letting her in.  
  
"That'd be me." She looked around in distaste, at the plain, drab cream colour of the place. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she found the living room had only one couch, and one overstuffed armchair, one TV, only a video recorder with boxes scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Look at the bright side," Tirrol offered. "The sooner you kill these freaks, the sooner you can get the hell out of here."  
  
Charity sighed, guessing he was right.  
  
"Your room's first on the right." And with that he was gone.  
  
Charity's eyes rolled. ^Men,^ she thought with disgust. The room had two single beds, one wardrobe and two tiny night stands. The walls were a pale pink, the bed sheets white with little yellow flowers. There were no curtains, just a cream coloured roller blind.  
  
Charity heard footsteps outside her door. Opening her door she saw a girl with dyed bright pink hair doing a lousy job of trying to peer through her keyhole. Charity's knee connected with the girl's stomach. The girl collapsed, grunting in pain, looking up in shock as Charity's hand shot out, wrapping around her throat and hauling her to her feet.  
  
"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now," she said pleasantly.  
  
The girl's mouth opened, but no sound came out.  
  
Charity smiled. "Not good enough."  
  
Her fangs extended, her grip shifted to find a good vein to get her teeth into. A little blood pick-me-up would make her feel better.  
  
"I know that Honey Winchester is on her way to town right now," the pink haired girl blurted out.  
  
That got Charity's attention, her grip relaxed just enough to let the girl speak. "That's impossible. That bitch is *dead*."  
  
"No, it was all faked. I know - I have sources."  
  
Charity dropped the girl, who scrambled to her feet, large black eyes looked back at her defiantly. Charity's arms folded. "And you are?"  
  
"Claudia Hemlock. Witch." She smiled proudly, straightening her short back top and smoothing down the blue leather skirt she wore.  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
"You're the one who was supposed to have killed her in the first place. You wouldn't be who you are now if you hadn't and the Council found it was all a huge fuck up." Claudia's smile was mean, her black eyes were glittering.  
  
Charity sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Claudia was right. "All right, you have my attention. What do you want?"  
  
"To make that bitch *really* dead."  
  
Charity even found herself smiling. Well, maybe this trip would turn out to be more interesting than she had thought.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The plane finally landed, but it wasn't until they were out of the airport that Cam started to feel more like himself. A nondescript car was waiting for him and Honey, driven by a local Daybreaker. He was small with curly red hair, dressed in last season's Gap bootleg jeans, and a dull dark green T-shirt. Cam had the feeling this guy was a werewolf, but didn't comment.  
  
Thierry had insisted he go with Honey to stay with her in a Daybreak safehouse, just in case. He needed to sweep the area before he let Honey out anywhere, just to make sure there were no problems.  
  
"You're quiet," Honey commented from the seat beside him. "Still finding your nerves?"  
  
"Shut up. I'm not a flyer, okay, since when was that a crime?" Cam snapped. "Hey, are we there yet?" He could do with a few minutes out of Honey's presence.  
  
As far as she knew, he was there for moral support rather than protection. She had an annoying habit of being rebellious, if she thought that he thought she needed protection, then she was going to deliberately go off and do something stupid, it was a pretty safe bet. They had their differences, but Cam couldn't even begin to think what his life would be like without Honey in it.  
  
They were driving down some residential streets now, the 'wolf was turning into a driveway. "Yeah, we're here. Ever heard the phrase 'patience is a virtue'?"  
  
Cam snorted. "Not one of mine."  
  
Honey elbowed him. "Hey! Be nice," she hissed. "Deacon hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Cam stared at her, then rolled his eyes in disgust. "Whatever."  
  
Honey got out the car, leaving him to get the bags. Inside the house already were two other girls, one small attractive brunette, and the other a tall redhead. Honey had already taken care of introductions when Cam came inside. "This is Tosha Abforth," Honey nodded at the brunette, "and Selwyn Halloway. He's Cambridge Redfern."  
  
"Cam," Cam said quickly. He was usually only called by his full name when he was in trouble.  
  
The only other guy in the place, the werewolf, grumbled something rude under his breath and stalked off out the room.  
  
Cam frowned. "What's his problem?"  
  
Tosha's eyes followed the guy as he left the room. "Deacon's had some issues with Redferns. Don't take it personally." "Whatever," Cam muttered and started for the front door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Honey demanded, tossing back her raven hair.  
  
"To look around. I'll see you later." He left before she could ask him any more questions.  
  
Hands shoved in his pockets he began wandering around. It didn't much for him to find his way about the place. He didn't see anything interesting or anyone who looked particularly suspicious. He found himself eventually looking for Honey's old house, just to make sure she wouldn't be disappointed when she came later.  
  
The door to the house was opening and a girl was coming out. Cam hadn't seen any pictures of Honey's family, so he had no idea what who she was for a minute. He blinked several times when he saw her clearly. Wait a minute - the girl was *Honey*.  
  
Only she was wearing different clothes. Cam stared at her in disbelief. She was unbelievable! The other girls were supposed to keep her occupied while he checked the place out. Thierry had told him that personally. She wasn't supposed to be stupid enough to *in* the house. The people in the town thought she was dead, he had seen a gravestone in the cemetery with Honey's name on.  
  
"Are you completely brainless?" he snapped, stalking over to her and grabbing her arm. "Do you *want* to get yourself killed for real?"  
  
Honey eyed him doubtfully. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're supposed to be waiting for me at the safehouse."  
  
"What safehouse? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Cam blinked again. "Honey?"  
  
The girl with Honey's face frowned at him. "Honey's dead. She's been dead for five years."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"Carmella. Her sister. You?"  
  
Honey had never mentioned anything about having a twin. What else hadn't she bothered telling him? How could he trust her now?  
  
"I have just made a huge mistake," he answered, leaving as fast as she could to escape Carmella's questions.  
  
Honey had some explaining to do.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Ooh, He's hot, who's he?"  
  
Carmella glanced over her shoulders at her best friend Neva Wood. She shook her head. "No idea."  
  
Neva's head tilted, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders in tight corkscrew curls. "You sound weird. Are you okay?"  
  
Carmella shrugged uncomfortably. "He thought I was Honey."  
  
Neva's eyebrows shot up. "Your sister? But she's - "  
  
  
  
"Dead, I know." Carmella smiled dryly. "It just makes me think of how disappointed Honey would be if she could see me now."  
  
Neva moved down the stairs. "So you wound up with the bad guy - it's not that big a deal. Jarvis isn't all *that* bad, he treats you like a queen."  
  
Carmella grunted. "You know what, I think I'll take rain check on that movie. You should go."  
  
Neva stared at her, then snorted and shook her head. "Whatever." She walked off, slamming the front door behind her.  
  
Carmella sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Neva would never understand. Neva was a born a bred Night Worlder. She didn't know what it felt like, the difficulty of changing sides.   
  
Carmella buried her face in her hands. From the way that boy had been talking it sounded like Honey was still alive. But - but that couldn't be. She had watched Jarvis *stake* her. She'd seen it in her nightmares for five years.  
  
She'd betrayed her entire family to death - for what? A relationship with Jarvis's older brother than had lasted for less than a month. If Honey was alive, would she even be able to accept the truth about what had happened back then?  
  
Probably not.  
  
The boy had mentioned something about a safehouse. She had been a Daybreaker once. She had known where the local safehouse was located. ^And if they've got any sense, which they have, they would have moved^ she thought. ^Daybreakers aren't as stupid as everyone thinks, and I know that for sure. And they could never trust me again in a million years.^  
  
There was one possibility. She went to the living room and picked up the phone. She stared at the dial pad for a few seconds, fingers hovering, then pushed the buttons quickly before she lost her nerve.  
  
"Code name please," a female voice said on answering.  
  
Carmella froze. She had forgotten Daybreak agents all had specific code names. Supposed to prevent Night World spies from getting information they shouldn't get their hands on.  
  
"No code, it's an emergency." She hoped her voice was disguised enough.  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"One of your people gave me this number to call, cause one of your people is in danger - Honey Winchester - we need to know where she is to find her ASAP. It's a life or death situation, please hurry!" Carmella held her breath, waiting. Anticipation surged through her veins, would they tell her where her sister was hiding?  
  
"Wait a sec."  
  
Carmella tapped her foot impatiently. These people were supposed to be the good guys. They were *supposed* to help in an emergency.  
  
"Still there?" the female on the other end of the line had come back.  
  
"Yeah, still here, what's going on?"  
  
"We need a little more info before we can give out the location of out members to strangers. Can you - "  
  
"But she could be *dead* if you don't get off your asses and do something!" Carmella shrieked.  
  
"What, exactly, happened? We need to know how you came by this information."  
  
"Oh forget it!" Carmella slammed the phone down, hanging up on them.  
  
She threw a cushion from the couch at the wall. She wanted to see her sister! She grabbed her purse and left the house, locking the door behind her. She hopped in her car and sped off towards town as another possibility occurred to her. She pulled up outside a bookstore with a café calling itself Dahlia's Book Haven. There was a witch shop in the back. Carmella got out, hesitating.  
  
"You're the last person I would have expected to se here."  
  
Carmella cursed under her breath. She should have known this was cutting it too fine. She turned to look at the speaker, a tall dark skinned boy coming in the opposite direction. "Ronan, didn't expect to see you in this part of town."  
  
Ronan was Jarvis's right hand guy, sidekick was too crude a term for him. He was the guy who did all the dirty work Jarvis was too lazy to do himself. Disposing of bodies, taking care of problems, that sort of thing. ^And spying on Jarvis's latest catch^ Carmella thought moodily.  
  
"You either. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing. Going home. See you."  
  
She hurried off back to her car and drove off. She glanced in the rear view mirror, annoyed to notice Ronan, who followed her practically to her door. Carmella slumped on the sofa once in her empty house. How was she ever going to get to see Honey again?  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Cam was still trying to digest the knowledge that Honey had a twin. How could she have not told him that? She'd insisted on coming back here to check on her family - was there some other sort of reason for the trip, some sort of score to settle?  
  
When he got back to the safehouse, Honey wasn't anywhere around. Tosha was in the living room watching the TV. "Where's Honey?" he asked.  
  
"On the phone upstairs. Where'd you go?"  
  
He sat down in the unoccupied arm chair. "How well do you know Honey?"  
  
Tosha smiled faintly. "You just saw her twin, Carmella, didn't you?"  
  
Cam nodded. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
Tosha looked up the stairs. There didn't seem to be any sign of Honey. "Okay, long story cut short, Carmella fell for a Night World vampire, snotty rich guy who wouldn't be seen dead with a Daybreaker for a girlfriend. She wanted to prove herself to him so she hired an assassin to help her take out the rest of her family. Honey found out what was going on and managed to escape. She couldn't save her parents from Carmella's assassin. She faked her own death and escaped to Vegas, Carmella got her vampire, but he dumped her after a few weeks and she ended up with his younger brother." Tosha smirked. "Serves her right."  
  
So Honey's twin was a cold-hearted bitch. Why the hell would Honey drag him down here? Then again, Cam remembered Thierry had asked him to come with Honey to make sure she didn't get into trouble. Considering what he'd learned this afternoon, trouble was pretty much guaranteed.  
  
He headed upstairs, listening out for Honey's voice. He found her in the last bedroom on the right, she sat on the bed, staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Oh. You." She didn't sound too thrilled to see him.  
  
Cam sat on the bed, wondering how to address the problem. She'd been so enthusiastic about coming here. Now she was acting strange, like she wasn't really there anymore.  
  
"Were you ever planning on telling me the truth?"  
  
Honey shrugged. "There was no way you would have let me come otherwise. And if I'd have sneaked off anyway, you would have found some way to stop me."  
  
Cam nodded. She had a point. "So what do you plan on doing with me since I'm here?"  
  
Honey smiled faintly. "I was sort of hoping you'd take an interest in one of the girls downstairs."  
  
Cam stared at her. This was *not* the girl he had fallen in love with. Okay, they weren't the perfect soulmate couple, he hadn't exactly been the most faithful guy in the world...but this...this wasn't the Honey who he'd woken up with the other morning.  
  
"I'm not doing any such thing, Honey," he snapped. "You need to stop this. The whole idea of Daybreak is second chances. Maybe your sister - "  
  
"She killed our parents!" Honey yelled. "And would have killed me as well. And she's going to pay for that." Her steely grey eyes bored into Cam's. He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this.  
  
He remained where he was, not sure what to do with himself. Honey looked away from him. "Please go. I didn't want you to come."  
  
Cam stood up and did as she asked. He wandered downstairs, shaking his head. He couldn't understand what Honey must be feeling. How could she want to kill her own twin? Okay, so the twin had done some terrible things. As he had told Honey, the idea of Daybreak was to stop the violence between the two sides and offer second changes. They'd had some surprising reformers before. But it looked like nothing would change Honey's mind.  
  
"She's still royally pissed?" Tosha said as he came back into the lounge.  
  
Cam nodded. "And determined for revenge." He sighed. "I want to stop her before she does something she'll regret."  
  
Tosha looked over at him. "But you don't know how."  
  
"Not a clue," Cam sighed.  
  
"I hate to interrupt something that looks really depressing, but I've got more bad news." Selwyn came hurrying into the living room.  
  
Tosha's eyes rolled. "Do I dare ask?"  
  
"Charity Galena is in town."  
  
Cam looked from one to the other. "Is that bad?"  
  
* * * 


End file.
